Wipes have been made from a variety of materials which can be dry or wet when used. Wet wipes can be moistened with a variety of suitable wiping solutions. Typically, wet wipes have been stacked in a container in either a folded or unfolded configuration. For example, containers of wet wipes have been available wherein each of the wet wipes stacked in the container has bee n arranged in a folded configuration such as a c-folded, z-folded or quarter-folded configuration as are well known to those skilled in the art. Sometimes the folded wet wipes have also been interfolded with the wet wipes immediately above and below in the stack of wet wipes. In an alternative configuration, the wet wipes have been placed in the container in the form of a continuous web of material which includes perforations to separate the individual wet wipes and which is wound into a roll. Such wet wipes have been used for baby wipes, hand wipes, household cleaning wipes, industrial wipes and the like.
The conventional packages which contain wipes, such as those described above, have typically been designed to be positioned on a flat surface such as a counter top, changing table or the like. Such conventional packages have generally provided a plastic container, tub or package which provides a sealed environment for the wet wipes to ensure that they do not become overly dry. Some of the conventional packages have also been configured to provide one at a time dispensing of each wet wipe which can be accomplished using a single hand after the package has been opened. Such single handed, one at a time dispensing is particularly desirable because the other hand of the user or care giver is typically required to be simultaneously used for other functions. For example, when changing a diaper product on an infant, the care giver typically uses one hand to hold and maintain the infant in a desired position while the other hand is attempting to dispense a baby wipe to clean the infant.
However, the dispensing of wipes from such conventional containers for wipes has not been completely satisfactory. For example, many conventional containers are not capable of partially dispensing a wipe, holding a top portion of the wipe accessible and in place for the next dispensing, and also maintaining the top portion of the wipe in a hygienic, sealable environment. As another example, conventional containers are not capable of readily retaining the top portion of the wipe in the hygienic, sealable environment merely as a part of the dispensing step without more. As yet another example, conventional containers are not compact and easy to transport while also being reliable and easy to store and dispense wipes in a same package container.
In response to the difficulties and problems discussed above, for example, a new package for wipes that has improved storage and dispensing, has improved hygienic ability and moisture retention and/or has improved compactness and reliability, has been discovered. The purposes and features of the present invention will be set forth in and are apparent from the description that follows, as well as will be learned by practice of the invention. Additional features of the invention will be realized and attained by the packages particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof, as well as from the appended drawings.
In one aspect, the invention provides a storage and dispensing package for wipes, e.g., wet wipes. The package can include a non-rigid container having sides which define a cavity therein. A collapsible-expandable baffle structure having a width is positioned within the sides of the container and divides the cavity into a storage portion for wipes and a dispensing portion. The baffle structure includes a dispensing orifice through which wipes can pass and communicate with the dispensing portion.
In another aspect, the invention also provides a storage and dispensing package for wipes. The package can include a non-rigid container having sides with a top end portion and a bottom end portion, where the sides and top and bottom end portions define a cavity within the container. The cavity includes a storage portion for wipes. The top end portion includes a resealable mechanism. A non-rigid baffle structure having a width is located in between the resealable mechanism and the storage portion with the baffle structure positioned between opposing sides of the container spaced apart from each other. In this way, the baffle structure defines a dispensing portion of the cavity overlying the storage portion of the cavity. The baffle structure includes a dispensing orifice through which wipes can pass and communicate with the dispensing portion.
In other aspects, the invention provides various baffle structure configurations and orientations. For example, configurations such as partially spanning the space between the sides of the container to completely spanning that space, separate piece and same piece construction with the container, baffle structure width, the baffle structure relative to wipes in the container, and, orientations such as parallel to wipes included therein.
In yet other aspects, the invention provides a dispensing orifice having particular characteristics such as type of seal, condition of the seal, and configurations and orientations of the orifice.
As with the other packages of the invention, the container and baffle structure can be transparent or translucent to provide an indication of the quantity of wipes remaining in the package. The container and baffle structure can be made of various polymers, copolymers, and mixtures. including, e.g., polyethylene, polypropylene, polyester, polystyrene, and other polymers.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute part of this specification, are included to illustrate and provide a further understanding of the packages of the invention. Together with the description, the drawings serve to explain the various aspects of the invention.